


The Origins of Christmas

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Christmas, Cute, Happy, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Tired Alec Lightwood, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one where they're at college





	The Origins of Christmas

 

“So, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was silky smooth as usual, from where he lay on top of his bed. Alec was sat at Magnus’ desk, typing in some last minute improvements to his essay that was due in on Monday. They’d been chatting for awhile- Magnus suggesting it helped Alec’s writing skills and also complaining that paintings one’s nails had to be done either watching tv or talking to people. But this seemed like Magnus was angling the conversation.    
  


“Yes, Magnus?” Alec replied, not feeling too nervous. Whatever crazy plan Magnus was coming up with now he'd be able to stop all hell from breaking loose. That was their relationship. 

 

“Christmas.” Magnus said one word, and left it at that. Alec did wait a couple of seconds just to check the boy wasn't just using a pause for dramatic effect, but apparently he genuinely believed that Alec would be able to know exactly what he was asking from one word. Unfortunately, Magnus was right. As usual. What Magnus was really asking was how were they going to celebrate it, and when.

 

Shrugging, Alec turned back to his laptop. Christmas was ages away, this essay had to be done in two days and there was something not right with it yet. Something about it just didn't flow like his essays usually did. Anyway, Magnus would decide what he wanted to do and Alec would enjoy it. It would be better than Christmas with his family.

 

“Alec, you can be passive about Halloween, but not Christmas.” Magnus sounded scandalised, and Alec rolls his eyes. Only Magnus. He loved him so much.

 

“I've never seen it as that big of a deal,” Alec explained, spinning round on his chair to face Magnus again. Due to the seriousness of this conversation, Magnus had even stopped painting his nails. “I know that some people go crazy and have a tree and opening loads of presents and decorating the house with tinsel for all of December…” He trailed off. “But, Christmas wasn't ever like that in my house. It kinda sucked.”

 

“Your parents?” Magnus frowned, sitting on the edge of his bed so they were closer. Instead of answering, Alec just nodded. Magnus simply sighed heavily, his obvious hatred for Alec’s parents shining through. While Alec wished his family would be the kind he’d be proud to introduce to Magnus, they’d decided a while back that they never really needed to meet. He’d seen enough when Alec had turned up on his doorstep half way through the summer break, tears in his eyes.

 

“Firstly, Alec, having a tree and putting up tinsel around the place is not going over the top. That is… Standard procedures. And secondly, this is my first Christmas with you. Within the space of a month, I am going to get you to realise how great Christmas is allowed to be.” His grin was wide, and Alec was only mildly concerned.

 

“Okay.” Alec smiled. After all, how bad could it be? All Magnus would do was put up a couple of pieces of tinsel and maybe some lights. And presents- of course. But that would just be like birthdays. They’d done birthdays, and Alec had survived Halloween with Magnus. It would just be fun.

  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scratching his head with the hand that wasn’t currently supporting a dangerously stacked pile of books, and yawning, Alec plodded down the corridor his dorm apartment was on. It was 10 am, and there had been a low ringing in his head ever since he’d forced his complaining body out of bed at 6 am, so he really wasn’t having the best of days. Plus, he’d had to sit next to Becky in his lecture. God, he hated Becky and her tendency to continuously tap her pen. She even had a spare pen to tap when she was writing with her main one.

 

At least now he had about four hours of nothingness planned. He had one more lecture, but that was at 3pm, so he didn’t have to worry about that. Instead, he was going to sit on the couch and slowly start planning his next essay to write. His last one had been pretty good. Hopefully Magnus would be there as well- as he usually was on a Friday. Magnus always made things better. 

 

He pushed open the door, now using his chin to save his pile of books from toppling onto the floor. Really he should have grabbed a bag, but 6 am Alec wasn’t as clever as 10 am Alec. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and placed his books on the conveniently placed couch right next to the door. 

 

And then he stopped and froze, because their livingroom had been invaded by a plastic tree. Under which, Magnus seemed to be lying- his arms flailing and muffled groans filtering into Alec’s ears. For a brief moment- a brief moment- Alec’s tired brain decided that the tree was an alien that was now trying to kill his boyfriend.

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Alexander!” Magnus’ reply was muffled, but it was there, which meant the tree probably wasn’t killing him. “Could you be an absolute doll and pass me that bit of tree there?” Was it Alec, or had Magnus suddenly woken up and decided that when he spoke he wouldn’t make any sense? And why did the apartment smell like cinnamon? Yet, despite Alec’s poor brain still scrambling to understand what the hell was going on here, he walked over to where Magnus had fallen and placed the spiky bit of ‘tree’ into his hand.

  
  


There was a moment of no speaking where Alec, completely transfixed, watched Magnus slot the green thing on top of the half tree, and create a full tree. It looked slightly plastic, but it did look like a tree. Then Magnus pulled himself out from under the tree, dusted himself off, and turned to Alec with the most beautiful grin in the world. (Alec forgave himself for falling even more in love with this boy. It was inevitable.)

 

“Hey Alec.” Magnus stepped forward, leaning up slightly to kiss him gently. His lips were warm, and Alec instinctively placed a hand on his waist. “Sorry you came in at such a weird point. I was hoping to get the tree up before you got back but… well finding the decorations look longer than I’d planned for.”

 

“Decorations?” Alec asked, looking around the open space. And, sure enough, his eyes caught an overflowing box of decorations, with purple tinsel hanging out and dangling onto the floor. “We’re decorating the christmas tree today?” He may not have ever decorated a tree, but he did know the principle of it.

 

“Well, of course.” Magnus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, grinning teasingly. “It’s the first of December, Alexander. We have to decorate the tree. And the entire apartment. Come on, you’ve got four hours. We can probably do it in that time.” Just five minutes ago, Alec had been contemplating sitting on the couch and not moving for four hours. Now his four hours were going to be spent making his place look christmassy? His brain wasn't quite catching up with this new reality yet.

 

“Okay…” Alec said slowly. “How do we start?” 

 

“Well!” Magnus pulled away, walking over to the box and pulling out a cardboard box. “First, lights. I’ll do those while you get out all the decorations that aren’t tinsel or hangy things. Like… there is a golden thing for cards, and a christmas picture we’ll need to hang up. That okay?” Nodding, Alec smiled and went over to the box. How hard could it be to get out and put around some decorations?

 

Very hard, apparently. Five minutes later, and while Magnus seemed perfectly fine lacing lights around a tree, Alec was stuck. He had been holding, and staring at, an ornament of Santa for quite a while now. The problem was, he had no idea where to put it. Above the fireplace? In the kitchen? On one of their tables? Where was customary? “Uh-” Alec said, breaking and deciding to beg for help. “Where do I put things?”

 

Magnus turned around, eyebrow raised. “Where you want to put them.”

 

“But… what if it doesn’t look right?” Alec asked, fiddling with the ornament. Santa stared up at him, smile wide in encouragement. Magnus looked at him for a moment, and then let go of his lights to walk over to him.

 

“Alec, the thing about decorating a place for Christmas isn’t… making it look technically good. It doesn’t matter what other people think when they come in. What the point of it is is…” Magnus seemed to search for the right word. “Is to have fun while doing it. If we have fun doing it, then for the rest of Christmas you’ll walk into the apartment, see that ornament and remember how happy you were. Christmas decorating is personal. Fun. No right and wrong.”

 

“Oh.” Alec looked down, a blush on his cheeks. How stupid was he for not knowing that? Technically he knew that Magnus didn’t expect him to know anything, but he still felt embarrassed.

 

“Come on,” Magnus tilted up his chin, smile still wide. “Let’s put some music on. I can finally listen to christmas music and I will not be satisfied until I’ve driven you crazy with my rendition of ‘Santa Baby.’” Alec rolled his eyes, looking down to the Santa in his hands. He kinda liked the idea of Magnus’ version of Christmas already. It seemed a lot better than what he’d thought it would be. 

 

Walking away, Magnus fiddled with his phone while Alec looked around. Then, he placed Santa on top of the fire place. Seemed as good a place as any. And like Magnus said, whenever he sat on the couch he would remember how well this December started. (Even despite the 7 am lecture.)

 

White Christmas started to play through the speakers as Alec moved back to the box. Magnus had gone back to the lights, hips swaying and singing to the lyrics. Alec decided not to sing, but to just enjoy the idea that this would be happening for an entire month. It was kinda nice. 

 

He rummaged through the box, looking curiously at the baubles. Magnus had told him no baubles yet, but he could at least look at them. Some were sparkly, some were just one colour, and there also seemed to be some that were patterned. One caught his eye. There seemed to be a picture in it. Probably Magnus’ parents, he figured, picking it up. He liked Magnus’ foster Mom. Always sent Magnus back with lots of cookies and a large smile. 

 

Only, the picture wasn’t of Magnus’ family. Instead, it was a picture Alec recognized of them. It had been October, Magnus had taken Alec out to the theatre. It had been super cold so they were in coats, Alec’s cheeks embarrassingly red. But the production had been so good and they’d felt so happy that when Magnus requested they take a selfie, Alec didn’t even feel cautious about agreeing. The result was one of Alec’s favourite photos: Magnus and Alec grinning up at the camera, arms wrapped around each other. And it was in a bauble.

 

“It’s my favourite photo,” Magnus said softly, now behind Alec. To his credit, Alec only jumped slightly. He spun round to face Magnus, placing the bauble back in the box gently. Magnus was smiling. “You put your favourite photos in baubles, so you can see them. I chose that one. Hopefully next christmas we’ll have some more personalised christmas decorations.”

 

Maybe it was the idea of another Christmas with Magnus, maybe it was the photo, maybe it was the fact that Alec was too tired to handle this much emotion, but Alec felt a rush of warmth run through him. He kissed Magnus without thinking, and Magnus kissed back as the introduction of Silent Night started to play.

  
  
  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec didn't think he’d ever been this happy. It was 2pm. He literally hasd no work to do thanks to all of his professors feeling Christmassy (and not wanting to mark anything,), and neither did Magnus. So they were on the couch, curled up, watching another one of Magnus’ large pile of Christmas films. Today it was Home Alone, which lacked realism but was kind of funny. Not that Alec was really paying much attention to it.

 

Magnus had his head resting on his shoulder, and Alec had been running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. It felt nice, and Magnus didn’t seem to mind that much. Being able to simply sit down with Magnus also felt nice. Up until yesterday, the professors had gone on overdrive with setting work and assessments. Alec hadn’t had a good night sleep in what felt like years. Since Magnus was the same, the most time they’d spent together was a five minute chat over their morning coffee. 

 

“Magnus?” He whispered, glancing down at him. Magnus glanced up, and he started to ask whether he wanted Alec to go get another hot chocolate, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stopped talking, mouth still open. “Huh?”

 

“Do you know who that might be?” Magnus asked, slowly getting up from the couch. Shivering at the sudden cold, Alec shook his head. He couldn’t think of anyone; all his friends were out partying, and hadn’t said anything about coming around. “Neither can I. Both Tessa and Catarina have a lecture around about now… and Raphael wouldn’t come round here voluntarily. Apparently I always ruin his day.” He rolled his eyes at Alec, who’d paused the movie.

 

“He loves you really,” Alec teased, “Open the door.”

 

Magnus opened the door, and Alec could barely register that it was his baby sister before Isabelle had walked into the apartment. “Hey! It’s me! Surprise!” Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a coat. “Bet you weren’t expecting this.” Next to her, Magnus was looking suitably confused, and Alec sprang off the couch to do damage control.

 

“Izzy,” he said, which meant Magnus relaxed. He knew Izzy. “What?”

 

“I came to give you these.” She handed him a box of cookies, which already made Alec feel even more nervous. No one could ever eat cookies Isabelle Lightwood gave them. He tried to smile.  

 

“Thanks Iz-”   
  


“Cut the crap,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “They’re actually from Jace. He made them. They’re cinnamon, which is apparently his new signature christmas cookie flavour. He expects you to rate them out ten.” Alec nodded, feeling slightly dazed. A couple of seconds ago Izzy hadn’t even known where he stayed during term time.

 

“Hi,” Izzy was saying, when Alec focussed his mind back on the room. She’d turned to Magnus, and was smiling softly. Thankfully she didn’t look like she was going to be too terrifying. “I’m Isabelle, Alec’s adorable little sister who he loves very much. You must be Magnus.”

 

“That is me.” Magnus smiled, not seeming to bothered about this invasion. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Someone has been hiding his family from me…” Alec didn’t miss the pointed look his way, but he mostly ignored it to go put the cookies in the kitchen. “I didn’t think that was going to change this soon.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to,” Alec said, resting on the arm of the sofa. “Izzy, I love you, but how did you find me?”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes again, a small smile on her lips. She looked healthy, and happy. Gone were the days of eye bags and drawn back pale skin as their toxic parents started to ruin her life. Alec had felt pained looking at her back then; it was evidence of how he wasn’t protecting his baby sister from the harsh realities of being a Lightwood. She had been crushed under the pressure. Except here she was, glowing skin and sparkling eyes. “My boyfriend Simon hacked into the college’s records. Technically illegal, but whatever. Jace was desperate to give you cookies, and I was desperate to see you.”

 

Alec forgave her for interrupting Magnus’ and his quiet day. Not that there had been any doubt about that; he’d always forgive her. 

 

“So, Jace is baking Christmas cookies?” Alec asked, because that had been bugging him. “Jace doesn’t celebrate Christmas.” It wasn’t that Jace was against Christmas, it was just… well he’d had two sets of parents in his life, and the Lightwoods had been the affectionate ones. It had just never been seen as something to do. Magnus glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. 

  
“Yeah, but Clary does.” A second passed before Alec remembered who Clary was. “And so does Simon. Well… he doesn’t celebrate Christmas. He celebrates Hanukkah. But Clary’s parents- Jocelyn and Luke- are really sweet and always celebrate ‘Chrisenukka,’ with Simon. And this year we’re invited too!” Her grin was wide, and her eyes were sparkling even more. Alec really had never seen his sister this excited, and it made his heart burst with joy. Izzy deserved this. “But anyway, I see you’re celebrating Christmas too.”

 

He frowned, before remembering the apartment was covered in christmas stuff. It even smelt like ‘Christmas’- according to Magnus. “Yeah.”   
  


“I’m forcing him,” Magnus added, sitting on the sofa next to where Alec perched. Izzy joined up, raising her eyebrows curiously and urging Magnus to continue. “And I will give you any details you want if you tell me stories about Alec as a kid.”

  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  


 

 

The first thing that Alec was aware of were hot lips pressing small kisses against his face. It felt nice and soft, and his brain wasn’t really functioning properly yet, so he allowed himself a few more seconds just to lie there. But it wasn’t that long until his ears started to work, and he could hear a low whisper. Magnus.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, cautious of the light that was streaming through the window. Sure enough, there he waa. Magnus is sitting up, looking down at Alec with a beautiful smile. Somehow the morning light shining through the window caught him just perfectly, so he kind of looked like an angel. This was definitely the kind of thing Alec wished he could usually wake up to. Thank God Magnus’ parents were fine with them sleeping in the same room. 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Magnus smiled, his fingers brushing some of Alec’s hair off his forehead. The pads of his fingertips are a lot cooler than his lips. “Time to get up. It’s Christmas!” It certainly did not feel like time to get up. Groaning, Alec pushed his upper body upwards and out of the covers, squinting at the clock.

 

“Magnus, it’s 7 am!” He gasped in surprise, instantly lying back down. Maybe he’d get up at this time in the term, but not only were they on holiday, but they had also stayed up quite late last night. 7 am was not time to get up. 10 am sounded a lot better. Was Magnus mad?

 

“No! Wake up!” Magnus was giggling, which was way too much energy for this time in the morning, and Alec half felt the covers being tugged away from him. He complained by rolling over and closing his eyes. “Aleeeeexannndder…”

 

He gave. Past experience had taught him not to mess with the impatient version of Magnus, and he wasn’t going to start now. And anyway, he was a little curious as to why Magnus was so excited. Yes, they’d be getting presents. But they’d still be there to open if they slept for another 3 hours. Magnus seemed to be acting as if they had a time restraint. “I’m up,” he mumbled, rolling back over and half falling out of bed. The cold of the hard floor shot up his bare feet.

 

“You’re adorable,” Magnus informed him, voice light and bouncy. He didn’t seem to even notice the cold floor, walking across the room to put on a jumper. On it were two cartoon Reindeers hugging and, oh, yep, now his boyfriend was even cuter than Alec thought was possible. Frankly, it would be a miracle if his heart survived the day.

 

Magnus led him through the corridor and down the stairs. The rest of the house was quiet, which meant Alec was incredibly nervous about waking up Magnus’ parents, but Magnus didn’t seem to be worrying about that. His hand was holding Alec’s tightly, forcing him to move faster and almost stumble. “Come on, Alec! I wanna see the stockings.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, but sped up, and soon they were standing in the living room, and looking at the fireplace. And that’s when Alec’s brain really stopped working. It had been doing alright up until that point, but now he was staring at four stockings. One for Magnus, one for his Mom, one for his Dad… There wasn’t another family member. They’d only adopted one kid, and Magnus’ Mom couldn’t naturally have kids. Which meant… “There are four?” Alec mumbled, not wanting to get any false ideas.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus answered absentmindedly, already walking into the kitchen. “Which one do you think is yours?”

 

“Mine?” That couldn’t be right.

 

“Yeah.” Magnus repeated. There was a beat of silence before Alec heard the sound of mugs being put down, and then Magnus was leaning out of the kitchen with a frown. “Alec, you have a stocking too. You did know that, right?” Oh- oh god he was going to cry. There were actual real life tears starting to run down his face, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This warm feeling in his chest had become too overwhelming. “Alec, baby?” He felt Magnus wipe his tears away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that wasn’t the right thing to do.”   
  


“No…” Alec hiccuped, ruining his next words, so he tried again. “No, that’s… I can’t believe I actually get a stocking.” Magnus’ hand was running comfortingly up and down his arm. “I’ve never…” He trailed off.

 

“Oh shit, I didn’t think.” Magnus frowned, taking Alec’s hand. “Alexander, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, this is… This is already the best Christmas ever.” Alec smiled at Magnus, his tears clearing. He tried not to focus on the fact that he’d just had a little meltdown in Magnus’ childhood home, and tried to concentrate on the fact that he was getting a stocking, and he was celebrating Christmas with a family that loved each other and had accepted him, arms wide open. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Alec,” Magnus replied, leaning up to kiss him.

 

“Awkward moment to walk down to,” came a laughing female voice, and Alec almost sprang away from Magnus. His Mom stood on the stairs, in polka dot pyjamas, wearing a small smile. “Sorry, guys. I heard voices downstairs and figured it would be Magnus.” She turned slightly to Alec. “He gets very impatient. Alright, Magnus. I’ll go wake your father.”

 

And then she turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving a mortified Alec staring down at the floor. Still, even the incredible embarrassment of having your boyfriend’s mother walk into him kissing her son couldn’t ruin how great he was feeling right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Day 22!
> 
> I gave Magnus a happy past for this fic. His original parents are as described in the show/books, but then he got given foster parents after a few years who were really nice. Which is probably why he is so child-like at Christmas- he missed the first few years. And I then like the idea of Alec being taken in by the parents.
> 
> We've nearly reached the end of the advent calendar- (though there are still a few fanfics left to be posted.) Did you like this one? 
> 
> Comment down below and tell me your opinions!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
